Tales and Hijinks of Muggleborns at Hogwarts
by Aileen Autarkeia
Summary: What in the world do Muggleborns get up to at Hogwarts, both before and after the Wizarding War? Each chapter is one or two oneshots detailing various short stories in the lives of Muggleborn students at the premiere British Wizarding academy.
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!

Now, before I begin, I wanted to basically tell you how this works. I've found a whole bunch of fantastic Muggleborn headcanons on Tumblr and have started writing one shots for them. Each chapter will be one or two, depending on the length, but I'll also write in the original headcanon if I still have/can find it. A lot of my stuff comes from Muggleborn-Headcanon on Tumblr, so go look them up.

IF YOU KNOW THE TUMBLR POST REFERENCED IN ANY OF THESE ONESHOTS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CREDIT THEM PROPERLY. Thank you.

Disclaimer: The ideas presented in this fanfiction are not mine- they are from the imagination of others, and I have only borrowed them to create these stories. All names you don't recognize belong to me; all you do are property of J.K. Rowling.

Without further ado, here's your first oneshot!

0.0.0

[Headcanon: What if a lonely first-year Muggleborn at Hogwarts got a Howler from her sibling that asked one question?]

Sarah was still trying to adjust to life at Hogwarts. So far, three months into the semester, she was doing all right, but she still missed her siblings terribly.

She sat in the Great Hall, eating her cereal slowly, picking at it, mostly. Her friends around her chatted brightly about everything, eating their way through the food in front of them. She was silent.

A rush of feathers overhead made everyone look up, Sarah included. She was expecting a letter, and there was definitely going to be a reply today.

Sure enough, her owl Janey flew down from the sky and landed securely on the table in front of her. Everyone fell silent as they saw what she was carrying.

"What did you do?" Teresa asked in a hushed whisper as she saw the bright red envelope clutched in Janey's talons.

"Nothing," Sarah asked innocently. "Why?" She reached out and undid the ties. As soon as the red envelope was undone, Janey took flight again.

"That's a Howler," Garret said solemnly. "They yell their message for everyone to hear. They're mostly used for parents to yell at their kids that have done something wrong."

Sarah scooted back in her seat, eyeing the Howler nervously.

"It's best to just open it," Teresa said kindly. "Get it over with quickly."

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope, wincing as it unfolded into the shape of a mouth. Instead of shouting at her, though, the voice of her older brother Alex shouted: "WHAT TEAM?"

From all across the hall, various other voices shouted, "WILDCATS!"

Sarah joined in, eyes wide and pleasantly surprised. Other Muggleborns looked around for the source of the well-known cheer; upon seeing her and the Howler dissolving into ash, they grinned and waved at her. Sarah waved back, smiling a bit more with each person.

"What was that about?" Teresa asked. She was a Pure-Blood, Sarah remembered. Smiling broader with every passing second, she began to explain.

0.0.0

[Headcanon: James Potter's biggest hecklers at his Quidditch games were none other than his best friends.]

{Note: this isn't strictly a Muggleborn headcanon, but one that I thought could be absolutely hilarious.}

"POTTER, ARE YOU TRYING TO FLY OR FALL?"

Wisteria jumped in her seat and turned around to glare at the three boys behind her. Sirius Black gave her a devilish grin and finished, "I'VE SEEN FLOBBERWORMS DO BETTER THAN YOU ARE!"

James Potter, soaring past, made a very rude gesture. Raucous laughter from behind her made her jump again. She tried to return to her book, but it was almost impossible.

"OI, POTTER!"

She jumped and slammed her book closed, whirling in her seat to give them her best evil eye. Remus smiled somewhat apologetically.

"I'VE GOT TEN GALLEONS SAYS THAT YOU FALL OFF YOUR BROOM IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES. MAKE ME RICH, EH?"

"F*** YOU, BLACK!" Potter roared as he shot past again.

She sighed wearily and looked at the game again. Other hecklers shouted at the teams, but none were quite so brazen as the Marauders behind her.

"YOU SHOULD LOSE THE GLASSES, POTTER- MAYBE YOU'D SEE THE SNITCH EASIER!" Pettigrew called from behind her. She didn't even flinch, that time, just left it alone.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FIND THE SNITCH, POTTER, NOT STARE AT THE CLOUDS ALL DAY!"

Wisteria sighed out heavily and dropped her head into her hands. She wouldn't be able to focus on her book at all, would she?

"OI, POTTER!"

Nope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reads last chapter! Bit of a darker oneshot for you today, followed by a slightly lighter one. Enjoy!

0.0.0

[Headcanon: Post-Battle of Hogwarts, a lot of kids have trouble sleeping with the stuff they saw and did. Sometimes all they need is a kind voice and hand in the dark.]

Nia sat in front of the fire, knees to her chest, staring at the flames blankly. She rocked back and forth again and again, dead quiet, otherwise motionless.

It was late; she didn't know the time, didn't care to know the time. All she knew was that she couldn't sleep, wouldn't be able to sleep, for hours at least. Probably all night, if she was really honest with herself.

A house elf was quietly tidying up the common room as she sat there, slowly rocking to a halt. It didn't bother her, instead keeping its movements to a minimum. She ignored it.

"Nia?" a very soft voice asked.

Nia jolted, spun around to face the voice, cowering away from the speaker. "I'm sorry, I'll go to bed, just don't report me to anyone!" she said quickly, shying away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," the speaker said. Cloth rustled; Nia looked through her fingers to see the 6th year female prefect, Avery. "I'm not going to report you. Couldn't sleep?"

Nia slowly took her hands away from her face. "Yeah," she said softly, shoulders dropping.

"You were a first year last year, right?"

She only nodded.

Avery sighed and sat down. One hand gently rested on Nia's leg. Now that she was seated, Nia could see she was dressed in her dressing gown, a book in one hand. She didn't apologize, though. She only sat there in companionable silence.

"Y'know, I had some friends in Dumbledore's Army," Avery said after a minute.

Nia looked up at her. The older girl stared into the fire, eyes unfathomable.

"They fought the regime with guerilla warfare. They got caught, too, lots of times. I patched a few of them up on some nights, after their detentions."

Nia shivered, head to toe.

"It was a rough year, last year," Avery said simply. "And a lot of us are still trying to recover from it. You and I included."

Nia nodded.

Short speech finished, they lapsed back into silence. Then Nia spoke up.

"One of the older boys," she whispered, voice soft and rusty. "I was up studying late one night for a test the next morning. He stumbled in after a…" She shivered. "-detention."

Avery gently stroked her knee with one thumb.

"He was bleeding everywhere, barely awake. I was one of the only people there. I couldn't help." She slowly began shaking her head. "I was a first year. I didn't know anything. I couldn't help him. I was frozen. One of the others went and fetched the seventh year prefect to heal him." She shivered again, harder. "I couldn't help."

"It's not your fault," Avery whispered. "You were a first year, starting in a new school. Are you a Muggleborn?"

Nia nodded. "But my dad's sister was a witch, so we passed me off as a Half-Blood for my safety. My aunt protected my parents."

Avery nodded silently.

After a few more minutes of solidarity, Avery gently patted her leg. "Why don't you come up and sleep on my bed while I read," she said, rising elegantly. "No one will bother you. I'll be right there."

"You'd do that?" Nia asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Avery shrugged and reached out a hand to Nia. "It's part of my job as a prefect to look out for the younger years. Now, come on. You need to get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

0.0.0

[Headcanon: Lady Helena Ravenclaw doesn't think highly of boys who don't take no for an answer.]

"For the last time, Jacobson, I'm not interested," Lydia called loudly over her shoulder. She flounced away at a quick pace, trying not to run, as Jacobson followed her.

"Aw, come on, sweetheart, what's one date gonna do? Nothing. So just be reasonable and try dating me," he said, voice cajoling and sickeningly sweet. Lydia shivered and walked even faster.

"No, I'm not interested. Leave me alone!" she almost yelled as she finally made it to the safety of the Great Hall and almost ran to her table. She slid in among her friends, who closed around her instantly.

"I can't believe this," she muttered to Yelena, who was seated beside her. "He just won't leave me alone!"

"I know," Yelena said softly, patting her back gently. "But there's not much you can do. Our Head of House has already had a chat with him about this and he didn't exactly listen…"

"I know," Lydia said wearily, shoulders slumping. "I just wish that he would stop it…"

A soft wolf-whistle from down the table caught her attention, but she didn't look up, refused to, really. Yelena shouted something down to them, something furious and in Yiddish, from what Lydia could tell. When she sat back down, Lydia gave her a small, sad smile.

"Thanks, but it won't work," she said hopelessly, resigned. "We've tried everything. Outside of physically hurting him? I can't think of anything to do."

"Well, we're not going to leave you alone to deal with him," Yelena said firmly. "Are we, girls?"

Her small posse of young women nodded around the table. "We'll help protect you," one of them said, a girl in 5th year named Emily.

"Thanks," Lydia said gratefully. She resumed her lunch without further incident.

A few days later, Lydia was starting to get nervous. Jacobson hadn't approached her at all in the past few days; whenever he'd seen her in the halls, he'd refused to look at her. He even went out of his way to avoid her, taking alternative routes to the classes they shared and whatnot. She was thoroughly confused, and very antsy.

"Yo," Yelena said one evening as she dropped onto the bench beside Lydia. "So turns out that something happened and Jacobson is purposefully avoiding you now."

"What?" Lydia asked in confusion, roll falling onto her plate from fingers that suddenly couldn't grasp anything. "Why?"

"No idea. One of his partners in crime said that he went to do something one day and came back sheet white. One of them asked him what had happened- he just shook his head. No explanation that he's given them." She shrugged and dug into her own plate. "I'm just gonna tell you to not look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Agreed," Lydia said slowly, and resumed eating her food.

A few feet away, Helena Ravenclaw, the Gray Lady, smiled secretively to herself and resumed her vigil over the younger students.


	3. Chapter 3

GUESS WHO'S BACK PITCHES

Me. For who knows how long.

Three headcanons this time. Enjoy!

0.0.0

[Headcanon: Hogwarts knows to provide the Muggleborn students with some comforts of home. It's HOW she provides it that's the odd bit.]

{I AM AWARE THAT ELECTRONICS DON'T WORK AT HOGWARTS. Please don't spam the comments.}

0.0.0

Carrie had never seen anything like it.

The Pure-Blood young woman watched in bemused puzzlement as a group of Muggleborns from all houses dashed down the corridor, holding various metal objects in their hands. She recognized a few of them as computers, but otherwise she was completely confused.

"What's going on?" she asked her friend Wendy. The Half-Blood barely looked up from her Ancient Runes essay and shrugged.

"Wifi signal moved," she said, and returned to writing.

Carrie watched the Muggleborn pack vanish around the corner. After a while, she shook her head, frowned, and looked back down at her own essay. The incident quickly vanished from her mind.

0.0.0

[Headcanon: Muggleborns don't take kindly to being called Mudbloods. Sometimes all it takes to get back at the party in question is a little song and dance.]

Eric elbowed Quentin beside him, laughing at something the other boy had said. Quentin grinned and nudged him back equally hard.

They continued to jostle each other as they made their way down the dungeon corridor towards Potions. A few of their classmates rolled their eyes as they passed by, but generally ignored the two.

That was, until Quentin nudged Eric right into the path of a Pure-Blood, on his way out of Potions, probably.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily, as Eric quickly straightened and took a few steps to the side. "Watch where you're walking, mudblood!"

The entire corridor fell quiet. Whispers ran down the corridor, waiting to see their response.

Eric stared at the Pure-Blood, a slow, evil smile spreading across his face. He abruptly held his hand up to his face, licked his palm, and wiped it on the Pure-Blood boy's cheek.

"Ew!" the boy yelled angrily, wiping it off. "Why'd you do-"

_Stomp. Stomp. Clap._

Quentin's eyes grew wide.

"Got mud on your face, you big disgrace, somebody better put you back into your place," Eric sang, grinning ear to ear as he repeated the pattern- _stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap._

It wasn't just him now, either. Quentin joined in immediately, followed by several other Muggleborns and Half-Bloods. A large variety of young teens were now repeating the pattern, over and over again, slowly circling around the Pureblood. He was looking steadily more and more terrified.

"What's all this commotion about?"

Professor Cecil stood in the doorway to the Potions classroom, a confused look on his face. The chant quickly puttered out, and they stood there, looking slightly guilty. He just sighed as the Pure-Blood made his escape. "Come in. Potions is about to begin."

The Muggleborns sheepishly filed into the classroom. Eric and Quentin exchanged grins and made their way to their seats.

0.0.0

[Headcanon: (one of my faves) Sometimes home lives aren't the best, among all blood types. Some people take their freedom and run with it.]

Really, the whole thing started with Caroline Warner, a 6th year student who lost her parents during the school year to a car crash. She was left with no family and no place to go, so, naturally, she started to look for a house.

"A what?" her friend asked when Caroline first asked her. "What would you want with a house?"

So Caroline explained how she wanted to find a house to live in instead of end up in an uncomfortable orphanage or with friends of the family for the summer. The friend shook her head at the end of it, declared her crazy, and walked away.

But Marcus Rhodes, a 5th year, was listening, and after she left he slid over and introduced himself. After talking for a few minutes, it came out that he, too, had no parents and his legal guardian, his grandmother, had passed away a few weeks ago due to cancer. He had no place to stay, and he was willing to chip in some money from his inheritance for a house to stay at while he finished school.

Between the two of them, Caroline and Marcus managed enough to rent a small flat for the summer of their 6th and 5th years, respectively. Money was tight and they barely scraped by on the second payment, but they made it- just barely.

The next year, news of their little escapade over the summer caught the attention of Lori Hunter and Benjamin Garrison. Lori, it was well known, came from Bad Shit back at home, and was one of the toughest 3rd years Hogwarts had ever seen. Benjamin spoke little and listened more; the general consensus was that he lived with relatives not so accepting of magic, though no one knew for sure. Together, the 3rd years approached Caroline and asked if it would be ok for them to pitch in the next summer and help pay rent on a flat.

By the end of the school year, they had another student in on it- Thomas Griffith, a boy in Marcus' year, who was bold as brass and hiding a home life that was less than ideal. The four let him in, no questions asked, and together they rented a different flat for that summer.

Caroline graduated that year, and found herself a real job. She also found herself a flat, though she made it clear that it was open to everyone who needed a summer home. At first, it was the repeats. Then Benjamin brought home a first year the summer of his 5th year with the news that she'd just been left on Platform 9 ¾ with no guardian to pick her up. Therefore, Delia joined their little group. The next year they dragged in three other kids who had no parents either by circumstance or by choice. It kept growing and growing until there were at least 10 to 12 kids living during the summer in Caroline's- and now Marcus'- apartment.

Finally Caroline threw up her hands and dug into her pockets. All the kids pitched in, and together they bought a proper house. It wasn't very big, but magic could do wonders, and they got by. Some kids shared a room; sometimes there were kids sleeping on the living room floor. They managed, though, even when it got up to 25 kids a summer.

And in the middle of it all, Caroline Warner and Marcus Rhodes just smiled at each other.


End file.
